Experimental Compatability (Story B)
by Lunar Honeythistle
Summary: Four women answer an ad in the paper hoping to make some cash. Now they are enrolled in an experiment to help cut down pokephilia using a method to give some consequence to the actions. Pregnancy. (Portion B of the story) (Rated MA for a reason. Full warning and other information inside. This is a Pokémon/female human hybriding fic.)


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. They belong to Nintendo. The writer does not condone any of the actions within this story and this is a story of purely fiction.

Claimers: All characters depicted are my characters and are consenting ADULTS.

Warnings: Rated Mature for a reason. This story contains sexual content, Human and Pokémon breeding experimentation, interspecies, pokephilia, and is a work of fantasy for entertainment purposes only. Again this is a work of pure FICTION and please treat it as such. No Pokémon or human were harmed in the making of this story. The sequel will probably get into other forms of pokephilia but other than that….this is again male Pokémon/female humans.

Other Notes: Any suggestions for Pokémon, please do not hesitate to comment on this work, as they can be implemented into the sequel. This is however a Pokémon/human BREEDING FIC. Nothing more, nothing less. It has a plot to it, but please. This is pretty much a breeding of Male Pokémon with female humans.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Chapter 1

It was around twelve pm, about four hours after the first group of women had arrived and went through their debriefing and preparation, when the next group of four girls were directed to the laboratory to start their own part of the experiment. The scientist smiled and looked to his watch "Ah right on time" Professor Plum said looking back to his new arrivals. The last girl had just left, taking the elevator up in order to see whom her mate was. His staff had just finished up resetting everything for the next batch of women he knew was coming for the experiment. Having of set out fresh equipment the staff was waiting patiently for the debriefing to end. "I'm Professor Plum. You must be here for the experiment," The scientist, a male with blond hair said to the females. He gestured widely to the setup behind him and tapped a clipboard "Now then, I am required to explain in full what this little experiment is about. As you know there is a little problem going on right now across the regions." He began just like with the other group of women. The women listened intently much more curious and less nervous then the four before them. "Anyway…we are working on a consequence. We find people are having sex with Pokémon due to the inability to get pregnant from them or impregnate them. We cut that out and they have less and less reason to try. This will also tip people off to who is mating with Pokémon and as a result we can deal with them and the results. This does not include same sex pokephilia. That will be dealt with in some other manner. The serum worked in the alpha stages on female Pokémon and male human sires. However, we want to make sure it will work on female humans and male Pokémon as well. There is a handsome payout of five hundred dollars each. It is up to you whether or not you will proceed. Just let it be known, as soon as you start this program you are not allowed to leave until it is completed." Professor Plum handed each girl a clipboard with a form on the front of it "If you agree you will be here for the duration of the experiment. Signing these will put you into the system as well as legally binds you to this experiment." It was the same spiel as before, but he had to say it.

The girls did not hesitate to sign, handing their papers back in single file. Plum cleared his throat. He had been expecting more resistance. "Well then….Did you ladies bring your Pokémon as requested? You could of brought two of the same thing as well" he said to them. He wanted to gauge how many of them would need Pokémon in their rooms. The girls hesitated now, one by they pulled out pokeballs. "Okay. Well this makes it easier. Please strip and sit down" he gestured to the examination tables, letting the girls strip down and sit so the examination start. They examined the girls, pressing a speculum into them to check their insides as well. Carefully the doctors prodded and poked the cervix before using a relaxant on these women as well to relax the muscle that was their cervix. The injected it into three parts of their cervix this time for a longer relax and slid the double tubes into their bodies carefully as to not harm them. Pulling the metal band down they fed the tubes into their ovaries using a camera system again and pushed a button to empty the serum into the girls. It was a larger dosage then the other women got. Eleanor gritted her teeth feeling the cold thick fluid flush into her insides. It distracted her enough that she did not notice the plug being pressed into her anus until the new flood of liquid spilled into her guts. She panted now and looked to her stomach then the doctor. The doctor only patted her arm gently "Just relax. It will take a few minutes before we can turn the pump off" he turned to the nurse "Depending on the girl, we may have to add more of the serum into them. As it goes right now, a gallon may be enough" he explained. Plum had come over again "We need to take your Pokémon for a few moments. The doctors much give them the same serum to ensure this goes as smooth as possible" he picked up the pokeballs, being sure to label whose was whose as he brought them to another batch of doctors.

Eleanor could see out of the corner of her eye, they were using something similar to what they were using on the girls, the tubes much thinner however to fit the smaller opening of the male Pokémons' penis. The camera system allowed them to navigate to the testicles of the Pokémon before the pumps were turned on for them as well. She shifted a bit on her own examination table and looked back to the pump again. The nurse, a pleasant little woman with black hair smiled at her gently "Don't worry, from the looks of it you will be done first. Your readings are showing the most positive results" she explained, looking to the readings they were getting from the group. After a re moments the tubes were pulled out of her, leaving the plug in her anus like they had before with the other women and the speculum was pulled gently from her. She grunted, feeling a slight slosh in her belly as she was helped to her feet. "You may get dressed now, if you like or carry your clothing up with you." The nurse told her kindly. She picked her clothing up now. Her Pokémon moved to follow her now, all two flanking her and the Milotic following behind her. "It's the fifth floor, first door to the left!" he called after her getting a thumbs up as she started to the elevator. "I'll see you girls up top!" she told her friends. She pushed the button to go up, ignoring Milotic who pressed his tail between her legs to knock them apart. Pushing at his snout she felt him curl around her. "Not out here, Miles. Everyone can see us" she said with a grumble.

Her Arbok and Seviper curled around her hands keeping her arms from pushing him away. They nuzzled her chest gently, as if they are acting innocent. She was cut off from scolding them when Miles, her Milotic rubbed his rather well endowed twin barbed shafts against her cunt. She shuddered, being ferried into the elevator as the doors opened and pressed against the wall. "Come on you three, this isn't funny" she squirmed in her grip as her Arbok wrapped his tail tip around Miles' twin pricks and pressing them tightly together. Arbok had let her arms go but Seviper had wrapped around her waist in order to keep her still. Squirming in their grip Eleanor wriggled in his grip. "Azreal, Samson! Knock it o-"she let out a loud moan, back arching as she felt Miles thrust up into her. He impaled her on his large barbed shafts making her shudder and squirm. He stretched her further then she had been stretched before. His barbed rubbed her insides just the right way, Eleanor leaning forward onto Samson who pressed his tongue into her mouth and Azreal lapped at her breasts. They were trying to keep her quiet as Miles ravaged her body, impaling her over and over on his large twin shafts. She couldn't help but grind back against him feeling his shafts split apart when they forced their way into her womb before they pressed tightly against one another again when they retreated from her. A loud cry escaped her suddenly, being swallowed by Azreal as she came all over Miles' belly. The three must have been really riled up from the serum because before long she could feel the plug get yanked from her anus and the feeling of Azreal's twin pricks pressing against her tiny hole. She opened her mouth to protest but it was cut off by another loud moan as she felt him slide into her with ease.

Pressed between the three reptiles she was helpless to their whims. She only shifted her weight on them as they pounded into her and wrapped her free hand around one of Samson's twin shafts, her mouth working on the other. Fuck getting to the room now. Her body was buzzing with pleasure as she felt herself get used and abused by her Pokémon. She wasn't aware of it before, but this was a huge turn-on for her. Her body felt hot and her juices were dripping from her overstuffed cunt. Alternating between one shaft and the next, she finally tried to take both of Samson's cocks in one smooth motion, deepthroating him. Breathing through her nose, she bobbed her head up and down his twin cocks that drove down her throat over and over again. With a grunt and cough she pulled off him, jacking off both now as she licked and nuzzled the tips gently. Pre smeared against her cheek and she made a soft mewl as she clenched around the two filling her holes as she squirted again. This time it was harder and she saw stars. Milo was getting close in her; she could feel it from his twin shafts getting thicker in her and his deeper thrusts. Finally thick ropes of his seed filled her womb. She shuddered and squirmed between the three, working harder on getting the shafts in her hands off. She didn't even notice the doors to the elevator open before they closed again and went down once more. Milo had started thrusting into her again; his twin shafts making her whimper as her oversensitive cunt was stuffed again.

It wasn't until Azreal came in her ass and Samson came all over her face and chest that she noticed the scientists were staring at the four in confusion. Swallowing thickly she looked up at the two. Azreal looked annoyed and flicked his tail across the buttons to close the doors again. Being shifted again she was straddling Miles now, her pussy lips pressed hard against his pubic scales as he rocked back and forth in her. When the doors opened for the fourth time and she was pulled out by the three. The movements of the two slithering from the elevator while they were stuffed in her holes made her writhe and cling to Miles. She panted and keened as she felt her insides get stirred up. Their slithers making it harder for her to concentrate as her juices poured from her abused hole, sliding down Miles' scales and dripping onto the floor as she was carried to the room. Reaching a shaking hand she opened the door and let herself get carried to the bed. She let out a low whine, hiding her face as she felt the two inside of her fill her once more finally with their thick seed and the trainer and her three Pokémon laid down on their bed to rest. Eleanor grumbled to herself and clung to the long serpentine bodies of her mates. She let her eyes flutter shut as they wrapped around her.

She did not really take note of the room, as she was to tired from her activities but she could hear the faint sounds of water from a tank nearby and the room was slightly warmer than the hallway they had just come from. Yawning now she stretched out on the smooth scales. Milo and Azreal's twin shafts slid from her body and back into their sheath. She grimaced again and felt Azreal's semen start to ooze back out. The trio of snakes were curled around her still, satisfied with thoroughly ravaging the female's body.

/

Author note: Well this is the second portion of the entirety of the story. All three pieces of these stories are tied up together nicely. Ih…they just take place on separate floors and with different mixes of Pokémon and humans. Since this one and the other one were not set in stone, I am letting some influence from people on the Pokémon being used. Some of the Pokémon are also going to be born from eggs in this one. This is due to the larger influence of the ditto dna being flushed into their bodies and sex organs. Sorry this is so short, but I was also half trying to think of the angle to go with on these three. Milotic is a fish soo….fish eggs may be a go from this.


End file.
